


The War That Changed It All

by WritingMachine



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Might add more tags, Sex, Species Fighting, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMachine/pseuds/WritingMachine
Summary: The werewolves and vampires are at war. Eva must survive and make it back to her family, her pack. Along the way shit happens. She’s attacked and she discovers Noah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story upload in a very long time and my first story on this site. 
> 
> Please enjoy.

Eva looked around at her home. It had taken a lot of blood, sweat, and tears but she had finally done it. She had her dream home. Looking around her she looked at all the boxes piled up, she had a lot to get done but that didn’t matter. What mattered was her house and the land. 

She couldn’t believe she was lucky enough to get property that butted up to Pikes Peak National forest. Miles and miles for her to run. 

Eva walked outside and looked at the of green grass growing on the property she bought and the forest that bordered her land on all sides. She had privacy from the roads, her driveway the only way to her house from the road. Unless some creeper decided he wanted to prowl through the woods. 

She wasn’t stupid, she knew there were people like that around and that is why she had a gun over her door and another beside her bed. She wasn’t taking chances when she was a good 20 minutes from town.

Looking up at the sun, she had about two hours before dark. She had things to do and with a smile on her face she went back inside and started to unpack some of her boxes.

*****

Eva sighed in contentment. She hadn’t been this happy in a long time and she knew it was because of her move to Colorado. She was just happy that she could work remotely from home and not have to worry about making the long drive into the city.

She sat on the rocking chair she had placed on her back porch and watched the sunset and took a deep breath. Taking in the fresh mountain air.

Eva startled at the sharp ring of her cell phone. She looked down at it, smiling when she saw who it was.

“Hi, mom.”

“Sweetie, why haven’t you called me yet?”

“Sorry mom, I’ve been busy unpacking and just sat down. I was actually just about to  
call you.”

“Uh huh. So, when can I come visit?” Eva smiled. Her mom, Evelyn, was pushy like that.

“How about in a couple weeks, mom?” 

“I guess that’s alright. Have you seen any men that are mate material?”

Eva laughed. “No, I haven’t even been in town.”

“You should hurry up and go. You never know, he might be out there in town.”

“Maybe mom.” Eva knew her mom meant well and only wanted her to be happy but every time her mom brought up the subject of mates she got sad. She was fine waiting but her mom was not.

“Well, I just hope that once you meet him, you hurry up and give me grand babies that I can spoil.” And there was the reason she wanted Eva to hurry up and find her mate. 

Grandchildren. 

“You know mom, you could always ask your other children if they’re ready to give you grandchildren.”

“I have asked them and your brothers and sister said no. I figured I’d ask you about it again.”

Eva laughed again. “Nope, not yet. So, what’s been going on since I left?” 

Eva got up from her chair, deciding to go back inside. Walking into the house she went straight to the fridge and got out the deli meat and condiments she had brought with her so she wouldn’t have to worry about going to a grocery store.

Holding the phone to her ear between her shoulder and ear she started to make herself a sandwich. Listening to her mom gossip about everyone. She knew that if she ever said that to her, she would immediately deny it. 

Grabbing a bottle of water and the plate with her sandwich on it, she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Prepared to sit for a few more minutes while her mom talked. 

It was comforting talking to her because even though it was her idea to move out here, she was still terribly homesick. She had never been away from her family or pack for long. It was a whole new experience but she was committed to this new experience. 

Finishing her sandwich, Eva got up and put her dirty plate in the sink. Deciding to do the dishes in the morning. She to the window that looked out on the backyard.

Just as she was about to turn away from the window she saw something move in the woods.

“Mom.” She interrupted her rambling. “I’ve got to go. I think I just saw something and I need to check out my new territory before I go to bed to make sure everything is okay.”

Her mom sighed. “I wish you would have let one of your brothers go with you. Remember, be ruthless.” Evelyn just understood her.

Eva smiled again. “Always. Love you.”

“Love you, too dear. Call me back to let me know how it goes.”

“Don’t worry, I will.” 

Hanging up with her mom, she put her phone in her pocket and grabbed the shotgun she had put above the door. If it was a human, she didn’t want to go out there as a wolf. There was no telling what a human might do.

Stepping outside she took a deep breath. Pausing in shock when she smelt vampire.  
Rage gripped her, making her see red. She couldn’t believe one had dared enter into her territory. 

Eva took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She would try to do this the peaceful way. If that failed, her silver bullets wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I would love to know what you guys think of it so far. 
> 
> Leave your reviews!


End file.
